


Common Cold

by lovealways_sterek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick!stiles, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, being Stiles, went out and got himself sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Cold

Derek rummaged through his room, looking for extra blankets, pillows, and anything else to keep his sick boyfriend comfortable. The only sound in the room was Stiles’ hacking and sneezing. 

“Dammit, Stiles! I told you specifically not to chase after us yesterday.” Derek said, throwing another blanket over Stiles.

“Yeah, b-but if I didn’t use myself as live bait, you never would have caught the rogue wolf!” Stiles retorted through his sniffles. His nose was so stuffed up that Derek could barely make out what he was saying. 

Derek just rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated thinking of his boyfriend as bait. “One, you could have  _died_. Two, you ran out in 32 degree weather and now you’re as sick as a dog!” Derek glared at him to make sure he didn’t laugh at that last remark, but he still did.

“The cold doesn’t make you sick, you know.” Stiles said with a sly smile, trying to make himself more comfortable in Derek’s very uncomfortable bed.

“Whatever, Stiles. You’re still sick and I don’t care how it happens. The pack and I could have handled it just fine without you!” Derek snapped, but immediately felt bad as soon he saw Stiles’ face drop a bit. Derek sighed. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like you putting yourself in danger and getting hurt.”

“It’s just a simple cold, you know.” Stiles mumbled while rolling his eyes. He rolled over and faced the wall, instead of having to look at Derek.

“You know what I mean.”

“I know, I know, I just like to help.”

“You help us enough with everything you do for us. You don’t need to be putting your life on the line though, we can handle it. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time with that Omega.”

Stiles winced at the thought of that memory. Stiles being Stiles, he secretly tagged along in the hunt for him, and ended up getting cornered by the crazy wolf. If Derek was just a second later on attacking him, Stiles would have been ripped to shreds. “Still getting over that one.” Stiles mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around his body.

Derek finally sat on the bed next to Stiles and ran his fingers through what he could of Stiles’ hair. “You should be at your own house you know. Your bed is much more comfortable than mine and you have more soups and medicines and all of that.”

Stiles turned back around and looked up into his boyfriend eyes. “I know, but I’d rather be around you. Being around you makes me feel a little better…” Stiles blushed a little and looked down until he had a little sneeze attack.

“Apparently not much.” Derek mumbled, passing Stiles the box of tissues. Stiles blew his nose and dropped the tissues in the mini trash can beside the bed. He was going to say something until he got a cold chill and started shivering. 

Derek pressed the back of his hand to Stiles’ forehead. “You’re burning up, but you’re shivering. You really need to go to a doctor.”

Stiles grabbed onto his wrist and looked up into his eyes once more. “N-no, I’m just fine right here with you.” Stiles manged to get out through his sniffles.

Derek sighed once again. He kicked off his shoes and slid into his bed next to the shivering brunette. Stiles got wide eyed and confused. “W-what are you doing? I’m going to get you sick.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he settled in next to Stiles. “Wolves don’t get _sick_ , Stiles. We heal too quickly.”

“Well then sourwolf.” 

“Shut up, just go to sleep.”

“Yes sir!” Stiles said, snuggling next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him, and placing his head on his chest. Stiles squirmed around like a kitten trying to find comfort on a pillow until he finally stopped fidgeting and closed his eyes. “I love you, Derek.”

Derek placed his head down closer to Stiles, and draped his arm over his body. “I love you too, Stiles.” Derek responded, placing a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
